Modern electronic apparatus typically include multiple electronic components, such as integrated circuit dies and passive components. Such electronic components are generally manufactured at one facility and then transported to another facility where the components are tested and categorized based upon the test results. These categories are sometimes simply “good” for components that have passed the testing requirements or “bad” for those that have failed. In other cases there may be more than two categories, for example, “good1” for components meeting a first set of test standards, “good2” for components meeting a second, lesser set of test standards and “bad” for failing components
Components are placed in different shipping containers, based upon their respective test categories. The loaded shipping containers are then typically returned to the manufacturer, or the manufacturer's designee, where the components are further processed. For example, good1 components may be mounted on circuit boards; good2 components may be further tested; and bad components may be discarded at the testing facility or returned to the manufacturer for analysis.
More complex electronic components, such as integrated circuit dies, are usually shipped in component trays. Most modern trays conform to industry standards for size, shape and composition. Such component shipping trays, sometimes referred to as “matrix trays,” are rectangular in shape and have multiple, identical, component receiving compartments arranged in a rectangular grid. Sometimes the shape of the tray is used to identify the category of components that is contained in the tray. For this reason, many shipping trays are constructed to receive exterior inserts that may be used to selectively change the shape/footprint of the tray.
Various types of automated component testing and handling machines have been used to test components and load them into appropriate component shipping trays in a continuous process. Such systems are described, for example, in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,797 of Shibata, issued Sep. 29, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,134 of Baba, issued Mar. 1, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,066 of Smith, issued Sep. 15, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,731 of Kobayashi et al., issued Jun. 6, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,361 of Vijaykumar, issued May 7, 2002, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.